This invention relates to the use of special containers for the handling of powder products that exhibit, for their handling, the following characteristics: pyrophoric, self-oxidizing or self-heating products. The powder products are, in particular, catalysts (in balls, extruded or pellets or in any other equivalent shape) for conversion or hydroconversion of hydrocarbons, i.e., catalysts for refining, petrochemistry or chemistry. These products can also be adsorbents.